1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the application of eye drops, and, more particularly, to an eye drop application aid for self-application of droplets of opthalmic solution by an individual.
2. Description of The Prior Art
The use of eye drops for the care and treatment of the eyes is widespread. A wide variety of opthalmic solutions, prescription and non-prescription, are designed to be applied to the eyes in droplet form to alleviate conditions ranging from simple eye strain to various eye diseases such as glaucoma. Generally, eye drops are supplied to the user either in a bottle with a conventional medicine dropper type of cap or in a soft-sided squeeze bottle having a nozzle with a discharge opening. The opthalmic solution is introduced into the eye by holding the end of the medicine dropper or the bottle nozzle over the eye and squeezing the medicine dropper bulb or squeeze bottle sides to discharge droplets of the solution. Typically, the eye drops are self-administered, which not only presents a challenge but which invariably results in one or more problems. This is especially true in the case of the infirmed and the elderly, particularly when they live alone and have no choice but to self-administer the eye drops. Improper application can negate the desired effects of the opthalmic solution, as well as waste large amounts of the solution which can be costly in the case of expensive prescription solutions. There is also the serious danger of accidental physical contact of the bottle nozzle or medicine dropper end with the eye which can produce serious eye injury.
Because of the frequent problems with self-administration of eye drops, a wide variety of devices have been developed over the years to facilitate the self-administration of eye drops. Structures ranging from complex dispensers to a variety of dispenser alignment supports have been proposed with varying degrees of success. However, to date, none has been entirely satisfactory. Many of the devices are expensive and difficult to use, especially by the elderly. On the other hand, the less costly and more simplified devices have not resulted in consistent accuracy of the eye drop application to warrant their use. While many of the prior art devices successfully position the dispenser a predetermined distance from the eye, they do not accomplish precise vertical alignment, which more often than not results in a skewed application of the droplets, thus failing to yield the desired uniform coating of the eye surface.
Another problem with virtually all of the prior art devices is that they result in the user staring at the dispenser end and the impending droplet, too often resulting in blinking of the eye before the droplet has contacted the eye's surface, leading to a totally unsuccessful application attempt.
Yet another problem with most of the prior art devices is that they are customized to be useable only with a particular type and size of dispenser and thus have no versatility for use with a variety of dispensers.
Accordingly, an eye dropper application aid which would eliminate the problems of the prior art devices would be welcomed by all who are faced with self-administering eye drops, especially the infirmed and the elderly and those who must self-administer eye drops on a regular and frequent basis.